It's The Little Things
by Sadistic Hufflepuff
Summary: A collection of little moments.
1. excuses, excuses

**Word Count: 456**

 **366 Days of Writing- 'open'**

 **June Funfair Event, Ferris Wheel- "You can't break an Unbreakable Vow."/"I'd worked that out for myself, funnily enough."**

* * *

"Open your History of Magic textbooks to page twelve," Professor Morgan said from the front of the classroom. "Today we will be learning about the history of various magical vows."

The students scrambled to open their textbooks and find a bit of parchment to write out notes on, as, unlike in the days when Professor Binns taught the class, it was one of the strictest classrooms in Hogwarts. Professor Morgan was an energetic, stern woman and she paid a great deal of attention to her students.

Though she was head of Hufflepuff house, it was not uncommon to lose house points frequently, no matter what house you belong to. She did not play favorites or give students much leeway. Roxanne could not count the times she had gotten in trouble in that class, McGonagall had start to expect her presence in her office during fifth hour.

Roxanne, of course, never took the blame. She often blamed it on her table partner, Lorcan Scamander or the professor herself. Almost every day for the entire first term, she had lamented to the Headmistress about how she would be just fine in class is she didn't have him sitting there whispering one ridiculous thing after another in her ear.

McGonagall had always just shook her head and said she would have to learn how to deal with others, and would remind her it was not Lorcan the professor heard from the front of the room. It was not Lorcan who argued with the professor over whether or not he'd been talking. Now, almost at the end of the year, McGonagall simply had a plate of biscuits waiting for Roxanne each day.

As Professor Morgan began her lesson on magical vows, Roxanne soon realized she would be spending yet another class period munching on biscuits in the Headmistress' office.

Lorcan, who was reading ahead, turned to her. "Roxanne, you'll never believe what I just read."

"What?" She whispered, rolling her eyes.

"You can't break an Unbreakable Vow," he said with the straightest face she'd ever seen.

"I'd worked that out for myself, funnily enough," Roxanne said through gritted teeth.

"Roxanne Weasley," Professor Morgan yelled from the front of the room. "that is the third time this week you've interrupted my class! Twenty-five points from Gryffindor and go see the Headmistress immediately."

"Professor-" Roxanne tried to argue.

"Now!"

Roxanne slipped into the Headmistress' office after knocking. McGonagall was seated behind her desk and simply gestured to the the seat in front of it.

"What was it this time," McGonagall asked.

"Well, it would seem Professor Morgan has hidden an Extendable Ear in my desk," Roxanne began with her newest excuse and took a lemon cookie from a plate on the desk.


	2. family bonds

**366 Days of Writing -Day 2 (bond)**

* * *

On the night of Harry's wedding, he sat at the main table and looked at everyone surrounding Ginny and himself. He marveled at the life they had built, at the amazing people who had took him in when he was just a boy and treated him as if he'd always belonged.

He watched as, not far down the table, Ron and George joked around. They had felt like his brothers from the time he was twelve years old, and, now that he and Ginny were finally married, they truly were. Taking Ginny's hand, he could not have been more thankful for the bond that had formed between the Weasleys and himself all those years before.


	3. memories

"I won't say our life together has been perfect because no life is," Harry began as he stood before the crowd on he and Ginny's fiftieth wedding anniversary. "But, we definitely have made some perfect memories, Gin."

It was late and the party was being held in a tent, illuminated by twinkling fairly lights. Harry caught his wife's eye at their table near the front.

"We got together in school and I can still remember, all these years later, stolen kisses in the Room of Requirement. Those moments, well except the times we got caught," Harry conceded. "Were perfect."

The group of their family and friends gathered there laughed, while Ginny's face glowed as red as her hair. _Oh, honey, I'm just getting started,_ Harry thought.

"I'm sure you're mother will remember the time she caught me sneaking you home at three in the morning."

Molly Weasley could be seen nodding her head enthusiastically from her table, body shaking with laughter.

"Merlin, she so wanted to be mad, but she couldn't stop laughing at the garden gnome that had firmly attached itself to the end of my nose. Even though I still have a scar from the little bugger to this day, that was a perfect night.'

Looking at his wife who was grinning ear-to-ear but seemed perfectly willing to sink under the table, Harry had no idea that he was about to put himself in her shoes.

"The night I proposed to you was something else to," Harry voice began to rise joyfully. "It was after you won a Quidditch match against the Wasps. I flew up there and joined you, I was so glad you hadn't lost because you were already pretty suspicious. I don't know how much longer I could have hid that ring. Then, we went home and had,' Harry's eyes grew wide as he saw his granddaughter crawl onto Ginny lap. "Errm, had one amazing night of... playing board games. Yes, board games, Chutes and Ladders, Clue, Monopoly, lot's of Monopoly."

Ginny looked up from her granddaughter to grin at Harry as laughter erupted around the room at Harry's not-so-sly cover-up.

Harry squirmed. "Anyway, our wedding day, let's move on to that."

"You have such a way with words, dear!" Ginny yelled up at him.

Harry simply grinned and shrugged at his wife as he waited for the tuts of laughter she'd caused to die down.

"Fifty years ago on this day," Harry said as things got quiet. "I was standing in a tent not so different from this one, waiting on one slightly-insane woman to arrive so I could promise to love and cherish her forever. Then, she did. You've arrived like an angel and I made my promises, I've tried my hardest to keep them, that day and you mean to much to me for me not to have."

"Oh, honey, don't go tearing up on me now." He said as he glimpsed Ginny wiping her eyes, her face was immediately the same color as her hair, again.

"You can't forget when our three kids where born. I certainly wish I could forget when James was born. Sorry about that son! Guys, just hold your wife's hand. Don't get curious." Harry shook his head. "Holding all three of our beautiful children for the first time, those where perfect moments."

"Raising them, there where some great memories but the ones I laugh about now are the ones that made me so very angry back then, it seems." Harry chuckled.

"Ginny, over the last fifty years of marriage you have blessed me with so many wonderful memories, thank you for every single one of them, honey."

Harry exited the stage and went to kiss his wife, even if he had to duck around his granddaughter to do so. Reaching up, Ginny wrapped her arms around in for a second before pulling away, handing off the child to her mother, Lily, and taking the stage herself.

"Well, I don't know how I'm going to top that..."

* * *

Author's Note: I obviously don't own HP or the companies that make any of the board games listed, I'm far to poor. So, please, don't sue. All I have is a box of Oreos. On that note, please review. It encourages me to keep writing and I'd really like to get back into writing, if not posting, daily. This was written for the Jukebox Challenge. My song was Memories are Made of This by Dean Martin.


End file.
